Día de Inspección es decir, Día de Visitas
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Los jovenes héroes están creciendo y tan sólo quieren un poco más de independencia. Sin embargo, la Liga no está tan segura de que eso sea una buena idea, ¿Les permitirán la libertad que tanto anhelan y buscan? No poseo más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Roy no es un clon, sino que estaba en una especie de control mental o algo así al final de la primera temporada y por eso instaló el chip en La Liga. Los muchachos decidieron cambiar la Base a Jump City (sí, la Torre de los Teen Titans! :D ) y al equipo se unieron Beast Boy, Starfire, BatGirl, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Raven y Garth (Bart, Jason, Tim, Jaime y algunos otros personajes aun no). **

**Ahora Robin es el líder del equipo, pues Kaldur decidió que era un puesto que preferiría no ocupar. Los jóvenes viven en la Torre tiempo completo de lunes a miércoles. **

**Lo siento si está más basado el en Cartoon que en los cómics, pero consideré que así encajaría un poco mejor la historia. **

**Muchos cambios :/ lo sé. Ojala les guste. Por favor dejen Review ;) **

**Edades: **

**Robin 14 **

**Zatanna 14 **

**Miss Martian 16 **

**Superboy 16**

**Aqualad (Kaldur) 16 **

**Garth 16 **

**Arsenal (Roy) 16**

**Artemis 15 **

**Kid Flash 15 **

**Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) 12 **

**Beast Boy (Garfield ) 11**

**BatGirl (Barbara) 16 **

**Starfire 14 **

**Cyborg 14 **

**Raven 14 **

Era un bonito día en Jump City. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, Robin gritaba… ¡Un momento! ¿Robin gritando? Eso definitivamente no es bonito. Mucho menos lo era para los Teen Titans (planeaban cambiar el nombre de Young Justice a Teen Titans pronto), quienes tenían que escucharlo.

-Wally, muévete un poco más hacia la izquierda. Garth, cambia lugares con Conner… Mucho mejor- suspiró, pero aun lucía bastante agitado- ¡Oigan, ¿y Arsenal?!, ¡¿Dónde rayos se encuentra Arsenal?!, ¡Él sabía que era hoy!- gruñó- ¡Agh! Cómo sea… Artemis, muévete un poco hacia tu derecha… ahí, perfecto. Ahora entre tú y Kaldur cubren su lugar-

-Escucha, Robin. Entiendo que quieras impresionar a la Liga, pero…- comenzó Zatanna, estresándose con tanta tensión. Robin estaba empeñado en tenerlos a todos en una formación perfecta para cuando llegara la Liga.

-No trato de impresionar a nadie. Sólo quiero que esto luzca como lo que es: una madura y organizada forma de vida. Es la primera vez que vienen a la nueva base desde que podemos vivir aquí algunos días de la semana y no me gustaría que lo malinterpretasen o algo por el estilo. No sean inocentes, equipo, no sean ingenuos ni se dejen engañar por ellos. Esto no es una simple y pacífica visita- aclaró sombríamente- es una inspección. Sin embargo no se trata de impresionarlos. Después de todo, no necesitamos su aprobación, equipo- interrumpió a la maga, aunque parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo más que a ella.

-Cierto, no es como si ellos nos mantuviesen ni pagasen nuestros gastos ni nada por el estilo- replicó Raven sarcásticamente, con una leve (pero muy leve) sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras pasaba flotando, con una mano de sombras cargando su equipaje tras ella.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- espetó Robin, entrando un poco en pánico.

Cyborg salió tras ella, cargando maletas también.

-Nos vamos de vacaciones, Rob. Nada mejor que tener el día libre- sonrió, hasta que el Bastón Bo del joven ninja le cortó el paso.

-¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes dos que tenían el día libre?- exigió saber.

Cyborg y Raven intercambiaron serias miradas. Era momento de la excusa que tanto habían ensayado.

-Le llamaron Día del Mentor porque vienen de visita los respectivos mentores- comenzó Cyborg.

-Como no tenemos mentores, no nos queda más que tomarnos el día- finalizó Raven, abriendo un portal a Hawaii, por el cual saltaron ambos fugitivos.

Robin se quedó mirando perplejo el sitio en el cual acababa de desaparecer el portal.

-Creo que eso significa que yo también debo irme- supuso Starfire, una de las nuevas integrantes del equipo. Ella venía de otro planeta y llevaba poco tiempo en la tierra, pero ya habían tenido la desgracia de conocer a su hermana y una que otra cosa más acerca de la joven alíen.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- gruñó ferozmente el Chico Maravilla.

Starfire, para nada acostumbrada a los gritos de su compañero, no osó moverse ni un centímetro.

Robin, dándose cuenta de su ridículamente exagerada reacción, se aclaró la garganta.

-Quiero decir, La Liga dice que han contactado a alguien que estuvo presente en tu formación-

Ahora sí, Starfire enarcó una ceja. Su planeta estaba demasiado lejos, ¿a quién se referirían?

-¿A quién?- preguntó.

-Ni idea. Batman no quiso decirme- farfulló él, claramente descontento.

Kaldur y Garth también intercambiaron miradas de decepción. Desde que el equipo se había hecho un poco más independiente, Aquaman ya no compartía tanta información con ellos, así que en parte entendían a Dick.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, el cual Zatanna había insistido en instalar especialmente para la visita. A Dick le había encantado la idea, pues mientras en la antigua base los mentores podían entrar cuando les viniera en gana, ahí tenían que tocar… también podían entrar cuando les viniera en gana, pues sabían el código, pero los timbres se tocan por educación, así que supongamos que tenían que tocar.

-¿Todos listos?- el joven líder decidió preguntar por última vez.

-Hermano, abre ya la puerta. ¡Yo sí tengo ganas de ver a Flash!- espetó Wally, quien no entendía para qué era necesaria tanta ceremonia.

Robin frunció el ceño, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Sólo tenía que presionar un botón, sólo una y la puerta se abriría. Acercó el dedo lentamente a aquél artefacto en el muro a su derecha.

-¡¿Vas a hacerlo o no?!- Conner exigió saber de una buena vez. Tanta tontería estaba cansándole.

Robin le dirigió una mirada de muerte. El equipo no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, no con esa actitud tan irritable.

Zatanna giró los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano lanzó un silencioso hechizo que oprimió el botón para abrir la puerta.

-¡Pues perdónenme si quiero que todo salga bien para que los viejos dejen de tratarnos como su guardería personal!- replicó el acróbata, totalmente ajeno de los adultos a sus espaldas.

No obstante, su fachada de bravuconería pronto se desplomó al escuchar un grave "Ejem" tras él. Lentamente dio media vuelta para recibir a los "invitados", más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Bienvenidos a Jump City?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Su mentor lo fulminaba con la mirada. A ningún playboy multimillonario le gusta que lo llamen viejo, y eso Dick lo sabía bastante bien. Diana, por otro lado, no resistió la ternura al ver tan serio al niñito hiperactivo que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo. Wonder Woman fue hasta el acróbata y le pellizcó ambas mejillas, mandando al diablo el formalismo que Dick se había esmerado en mostrar.

-¡Pero que adorable te ves cuando actúas tan serio y tratas de sonar como un adulto!- exclamó, abrazándolo fuertemente antes de dejarlo libre.

Al nuevo líder del joven equipo no le agradó nada el cumplido, pero decidió hacer caso omiso, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de aquella mujer a la que veía como una tía.

Con toda la voluntad de su ser, esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa, que salió un poco más como una mueca espeluznante.

-Si son tan amables de seguirnos, les mostraremos la sala común. Ahí podremos ponernos al día y cada quién hará después lo que les plazca- indicó al montón de adultos, sin siquiera detenerse a observarlos- Por aquí, por favor-

Dicho esto, se integró a la perfecta formación que había diseñado y con un paso casi de milicia llegaron a las puertas de la sala común.

Starfire no pudo resistirse y dio media vuelta para encarar a aquellos desconocidos para ella.

-Disculpen, he escuchado que contactaron a alguien relacionado conmigo?- preguntó tímida pero alegremente.

-En efecto- respondió una voz al fondo que hizo que todos los muchachos se detuvieran de golpe.

Starfire se quedó congelada en su lugar, boquiabierta.

-B..B… Blackfire?-

La hermana mayor de la jovencita se elevó sobre los demás mentores, llegando pronto a lado de su hermana.

-¡Equipo ata…-

-Wooah, wooah. Alto, Chico Mantequilla. Los grandes me invitaron- interrumpió la chica, con aire de suficiencia.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí?- insistió Starfire sin bajar la guardia. Era la misma persona que había tratado de inculparla por un crímen intergaláctico después de todo.

Ahora Blackfire miró a su hermana. No podría interesarle menos el estar ahí. La verdad es que sólo había aceptado ir para molestar a su ridículo equipo.

-Él me contactó- respondió señalando a Batman desinteresadamente mientras hacía una mueca a los demás jóvenes.

-Pero…¿Y cómo…y- balbuceaba la confundida chica.

-Soy Batman- respondió el Caballero de la Noche con esa voz fría, grave y tenebrosa que tanto aterraba a los delincuentes.

Flash no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Esa línea funcionaba en cualquier momento para cualquier situación.

Sin embargo, Starfire no entendió qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia al hombre y asumió que se trataba de otra cosa terrestre que desconocía, así que, resignada, se unió de nuevo a la formación.

Antes de entrar, Megan le dedicó a su tío una enorme sonrisa por encima del hombro.

-Te va a encantar, tío. Ayer en la tarde arreglé la sala para que luciera preciosa cuando llegaras- sonrió- desde entonces y hasta que me fui a dormir no ha entrado nadie-

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue para ella, cuando al abrirse las puertas se encontró con una habitación completamente volteada de cabeza. Los cojines de algunos sillones yacían en el piso como si hubiesen sido arrojados contra la pared en un ataque de aburrimiento; la alfombra era prácticamente invisible debajo de aquella gruesa capa de envolturas; había manchas de helado en las paredes y en los cristales, inclusive la televisión seguía encendida.

Robin abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mudo, a diferencia d Megan, quien emitió un chillido de terror e ira que hubiera hizo que Black Canary se sintiera orgullosa.

Aun así, la melodiosa voz de Miss Martian no fue placentera para todos, mucho menos para cierto joven tendido descaradamente en el sofá. El muchacho se despertó de un brinco, alarmado con el ruido y tratando de encontrar algo para defenderse del "posible intruso", pero su arco lo había dejado en su habitación antes de ir a ver TV la noche anterior y estaba tan desorientado que tan sólo atinó a tomar en la mano derecha un cojín del sofá en el que hace tan sólo unos segundos había estado durmiendo.

Robin no pudo resistir la necesidad de hacer un face palm en ese mismo momento. Ahí estaba el tipo al que había estado buscando hace menos de una hora, vestido sólo con unos boxers negros, su máscara de Arsenal y una desgastada camiseta gris claro que para colmo decía "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, The batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away".

-Roy- emitió un quejido Green Arrow, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si estuviese cansado pero al mismo tiempo acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Y lo estaba, aquello no era nada que no hubiese sucedido antes en reuniones de negocios en la Mansión Queen- ¿Por qué, hijo?- musitó de nuevo para sí.

El joven acróbata se dejó llevar por un impulso y caminó hasta Roy, quien se relajó visiblemente al reconocerlo… grave error. Robin tomó la soda que estaba en la mesita de centro que Megan había colocado ("¡Ugh, ni siquiera utilizó un portavasos!", despotricaba la adolescente verde) y arrojó el resto de la bebida a la cara de su amigo, quien ahora sí se despertó del todo, para después fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡Bien hecho, Robin. Ahora tendré que bañarme… Y ya me había bañado anteayer!- espetó furioso, antes de utilizar otra puerta para llegar al baño más cercano.

Blackfire observó el lugar con cara de repugnancia.

-¡Eugh!- exclamó- ¿Acaso todos los adolescentes humanos son así?-

Fue el momento de Red Tornado de intervenir, contento de ayudar pues había investigado un poco más acerca de los humanos y quería compartir sus conocimientos.

-Creo que en este tipo de situaciones la culpa recae totalmente en los padres-

La alíen de cabello negro volteo a ver a Green Arrow.

-Bien hecho, Robin Hood- comentó sarcásticamente, en efecto disgustada por el desorden.

Megan lucía abatidísima. Estaba tan enojada por el desperdicio de su esfuerzo que no pudo evitar apoyar en eso a Blackfire.

-Sí, buen trabajo-

-Yo no conozco a ninguno de los dos. Ni al arquero viejo ni al pelirrojo en ropa interior- musitó Artemis profundamente apenada, intentando cubrirse el rostro discretamente con una mano, mientras Wally se reía abiertamente.

Starfire, por otro lado, se había perdido de nuevo. ¿Qué era un Robin Hood?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer (: Ojalá les guste y por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión ;)**

-Yo no conozco a ninguno de los dos. Ni al arquero viejo ni al pelirrojo en ropa interior- musitó Artemis profundamente apenada, intentando cubrirse el rostro discretamente con una mano, mientras Wally se reía abiertamente.

Starfire, por otro lado, se había perdido de nuevo. ¿Qué era un Robin Hood?

-¿Qué es un Robin Hood?- preguntó al fin.

Blackfire aun miraba el lugar con repulsión. ¡Ella era una princesa! No tendría por qué presenciar tal desastre.

-Es un arquero protagonista de una antigua leyenda. Se cree que existió hace muchos años aquí en la Tierra y robaba a los ricos para regalar el botín a los pobres- contestó su hermana, haciendo uso de sus estudios de los diferentes planetas del universo.

Zatanna, cansada de ver cómo Megan no dejaba de suspirar melancólicamente a pesar de lo mucho que su tío intentase consolarla, decidió hacer un sencillo hechizo que dejó la habitación impecable. La marciana sonrió enseguida.

-¡Hola, Megan!- exclamó con los ojos iluminados- ¡Zatanna es mágica, duh!-

Zatanna sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya sabemos quien se hará cargo de la limpieza de ahora en adelante- agregó inocentemente la sobrina de Martian Manhunter.

Y así la sonrisa cayó.

El resto de los mentores siguieron a Robin en lo que él se acercaba hasta la pantalla grande de televisión y hacía que reprodujera las cintas de seguridad de la noche anterior.

***Cinta:**

4:21 AM, Torre de los Teen Titans, Jump City:

-¡Pero qué fiesta!- exclamó cierto joven, abriendo las puertas de la sala de estar y entrando sin reparo alguno- y las universitarias- añadió en un tono no muy inocente- Valió la pena no haber estado en la Torre durante todo el día-.

Enseguida se detuvo y le hizo una mueca al lugar.

-Agh, esto está aburridamente limpio- declaró, corriendo al refrigerador y sacando una enorme lata de soda- Hay que darle un poco de personalidad- sonrió malvadamente mientras agitaba la bebida y la arrojaba al centro de la habitación, saltando para ocultarse detrás de la barra de la cocina.

La lata explotó, salpicando su contenido furiosamente en cada rincón del lugar.

El adolescente comenzó a carcajearse. Obviamente había bebido algo en la fiesta esa. Después se dirigió a los sillones y se echó en uno. Al instante hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

-Muy suaves- musitó, levantándose y comenzando a arrojar los cojines en todas direcciones.

Los proyectiles que Roy lanzaba derribaron múltiples objetos, adornos, marcos y estantes en su trayectoria. En fin, al poco tiempo la habitación era un desastre y Roy ya se había echado a dormir en un sofá, dejando en la mesita de centro una soda a medio terminar.

***Fin de la Cinta* **

Wonder Woman no pudo evitar proyectar en su mente la imagen de Oliver dormido en algún sofá de su casa con una lata de cerveza en la mesita de la sala. Era algo que había visto en múltiples ocasiones cuando Dinah vivía ahí e iba a visitarla para alguna reunión de amigas.

-Hey, Arrow- llamó divertida al apenado arquero- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?-

Al escuchar esto, Batman abrió enormemente los ojos y comenzó a alternar entre observar de la cinta al arquero estrella de la Liga.

El Caballero de la Noche no desperdició mucho tiempo y sacó unas pinzas y una bolsa de plástico. Se dirigió hasta la lata de soda y cautelosamente utilizó las pinzas para introducirla a la bolsa. Cerró el contenedor y le pegó una etiqueta en la que escribió "Indicios de posible futuro alcoholismo".

Robin no pudo contener un gruñido exasperado.

-Agh! ¿Sólo a eso vinieron? ¿A espiarnos?-

Batman entrecerró los ojos amenazantemente hacia su hijo.

-Podrían apreciar más lo que hacemos por ustedes, ¿sabes? ¡Dejé a Alfred con tus hermanos para venir aquí!- señaló.

-Sí- estuvo de acuerdo Flash- Yo dejé a tu primo y tía en casa- le aclaró a Wally.

-Bart ya está grande, tío Barry- replicó Kid Flash.

-¡No!- espetó Flash, atrapando a su sobrino en un abrazo asfixiante, luciendo al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Ninguno de ustedes es grande, siempre serán mis niños!-

Bien… eso era vergonzoso hasta para Wally.

-Awww, tierno momento Kodak- se burló Roy, saliendo del baño con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Artemis enseguida se intentó cubrir el rostro lo más que pudiera con su mano, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí presenciando aquello.

Ollie tan sólo rodó los ojos.

-Roy- se quejaron ambos arqueros rubios.

-Mi ropa está en mi habitación, caray- se defendió el joven, dispuesto a reanudar su paso. No obstante, Starfire voló hasta estar frente a él y lo detuvo, sonriente.

-¡Arsenal, no me dijiste que tu padre era Robin Hood!- exclamó emocionada, cosa que confundió un poco al muchacho.

-¿Ah?-

Oliver sintió unas ganas casi incontenibles de hacer un face palm justo en ese momento.

-Da lo mismo, Roy. Batman y Flash tienen razón. No están valorando toda la confianza y libertad que les damos. Sobre todo tú- le reprendió.

Roy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Rayos, ¿enserio tienes que gritar?- se quejó. La resaca aún no se le había pasado del todo.

-No estoy gritando, tú tienes una resaca- replicó Oliver- Ni siquiera tienes edad para beber. Sean conscientes, niños, hicimos muchos sacrificios para venir hoy-

-Eso es cierto- estuvo de acuerdo Flash, finalmente soltando a Wally.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú, eh?- inquirió Artemis- No es como que tengas un trabajo al que no puedas faltar, como es el caso de Flash o del Boy Scout de allá- argumentó, señalando a Superman con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pues yo, señorita- se defendió Ollie muy serio- No salí con Black Canary hoy-

Ante la patética respuesta sus dos protegidos hicieron muecas que gritaban sarcásticamente "Ay, pobres, no se vayan a morir".

-Ah, y dejé a su hermanito con ella- agregó un par de segundos después.

Robin había estado distraído con las discusiones de los demás mentores, y cuando se dio cuenta su propio mentor ya salía de la habitación de Arsenal con una expresión horrorizadamente perpleja. El joven distinguió el objeto que el hombre sostenía a la longitud de su brazo con las pinzas.

-¡Esto no apropiado para jóvenes de su edad!- declaró con un grito que llamó la atención de todos.

Robin deseó que en ese justo momento lo tragase la Tierra. Todos los mentores dirigían su atención al Caballero Obscuro, boquiabiertos al observar el condón que el hombre sostenía.

-Y esto tampoco- declaró, sacando la mano que ocultaba detrás de su espalda y revelando en ella varias revistas no muy aptas.

Roy se puso tan rojo como su cabello, sin atreverse a reclamarle a Batman que hubiese hurgado en sus pertenencias.

Los mentores emitieron jadeos de sorpresa. Martian Manhunter murmuraba algo de hormonales e indecentes adolescentes terrícolas, mientras que Megan le cubría los ojos a Beast Boy y Superman pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Superboy, tratando de alejarlo de ahí para evitar que mirara, pero fallando miserablemente. Artemis, por su parte, le propinó un fuerte pisotón a Wally para que desviara la mirada de las portadas de las revistas.

-Suficiente- decidió Batman- estarán en Supervisión durante una semana entera. Cada día desde este Lunes vendrá un miembro de la Liga a primera hora y se retirará al apagarse las luces-

Todos los menores lo miraron extrañados.

-Porque tienen una hora establecida para apagar las luces, ¿no es así?- enarcó la ceja, obteniendo como respuesta múltiples "Ah, sí", "claro", "Ajá".

-¡Un momento, no necesitamos Superniñeras!- reclamó Robin, profundamente indignado.

-Bien, en ese caso todo volverá a ser como antes cuando necesitaban supervisión constante de la Liga y además nadie tendrá autorización para pasar la noche en la Base, con excepción de Megan, Zatanna y algunos de los nuevos miembros- amenazó el Murciélago- Ustedes deciden-


End file.
